Caprichos del destino
by Kuroyami no saiko
Summary: Desde el inicio del tiempo siempre se ha librado una batalla bien contra mal, luz vs oscuridad no siempre es el resultado que deseamos, y menos cuando la dama caprichosa que es el destino se involucra en el desenvolvimiento de las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_Caos, destrucción, fuego, desesperación y explosiones en eso y pocas cosas más es lo que describen perfectamente lo que antiguamente era el mundo, ¿Y todo esto porque?, por una simple razón. Guerra. Este suceso fue lo que cambio el mundo entero, la pregunta sería ¿por qué? Hay un sin fin de razones por las que una guerra inicia, poder, recursos, territorios, una mujer como cayo la poderosa Troya, o por alguna otra banalidad por la que peleamos los humanos pero esta, fue por poder, por un poder nuevo y del que no se sabía mucho, pero que aun así muchos querían controlar, esto termino como siempre terminaba en la historia de la raza humana, todos quieren el poder para sí mismos es por eso que pelearon por él, usando el mismo para ganar, fue que se destruyeron a sí mismos como siempre desde el inicio de la historia, muerte, destrucción y devastación fue todo lo que quedo después de su guerra. Iniciaron los combates de varios lados todos peleando por tener el poder para sí mismos, en todas y cada una de las batallas hubo grandes pérdidas, pero una sola batalla fue la que basto para exterminar a toda la vida en el planeta, o casi toda la vida, dado a que los que no mato, los hizo mutar en criaturas que hasta ahora no puedo describir, hay humanoides, cuadrúpedos entre otros a los que parecen más a criaturas fantásticas, sacadas de la imaginación de un niño de 5 años a verdaderos seres con vida, pero en fin estoy divagando sobre esto, últimamente lo hago demasiado, tal vez sea porque aún no supero la perdida de mi amada Betty o por esta corona mágica que me ha permitido seguir con vida, aunque realmente eso no tiene importancia ahora, por que eh encontrado a alguien que me necesita, una pequeña sobreviviente, una niña de piel azul, una pequeñita llamada marceline, es muy pequeña y debo de cuidarla para que no le pase nada, me eh encariñado con ella incluso le regale un osito, es muy tierna pero temo que un día el poder de la corona que me permite vivir, también me hará olvidar por completo a marceline, así como eh olvidado ya muchas cosas de mi vida, por eso lo más conveniente ahora es que me valla para no lastimarla más de lo que le dolerá ahora, pero debo de hacerlo además de que eh descubierto cosas muy intrigantes, secretos más ocultos de los que imagine en un principio sobre mi corona de los que la usaron antes que yo, sobre objetos de gran poder e importancia en el mundo, como la de un medallón que encierra oscuridad, unos anteojos que prometían conocimiento pero en verdad lo robaba de él usuario, un hacha capaz de viajar entre mundos, un gema de extraños poderes, unos raros rubí muy extraños que están raramente ligados a ritos de antiguas civilizaciones, un libro antiguo uno que según mis investigaciones seria el némesis por así decirlo del necronomicon, un libro que contrarresta al libro de los muertos, conocido por muchos como el libro de los héroes dado a que solo unos cuantos han ido capaces de revelar algunos de sus misterios y poder así como el verdadero nombre que este posee, pero que ha sido pasado por generaciones de héroes, pero nadie ha sido verdaderamente capaz de liberar todo su poder, pero además de eso y lo que más me aterra es sobre un ser maligno, uno que va más allá de todo lo que visto antes, conocido por muchos nombres en muchas civilizaciones antiguas y lo que todas tenían en común, es que fueron destruidas por no decir que prácticamente fueron masacradas, pero la descripción del monstruo siempre es la misma, un ser malévolo y sin misericordia que consume y destruye todo a su paso, pero también con él hay un profecía un antiguo texto que relata así "La oscuridad perdurara por toda la eternidad, su fría mano siempre estará presente, hasta el día en que el elegido de corazón puro y noble alma, se levante contra las tinieblas, por su mano caerá a la oscuridad y con ello ambos perecerán, ese es su destino y ese será su final será" eso es todo lo que eh podido aprender de mis investigaciones, el mal se levantara para devorar al mundo y solo una persona se levantara para detenerla, pero ahora que el mundo mismo se ha acabado, me pregunto si, realmente el mundo será amenazado por este mal, o ahora que no hay mundo que desbastar, ¿Que pasara con el mal? ¿Cuándo es que esto sucederá? ¿Qué pasara ahora que no hay nadie para levantarse contra el mal? ¿Por qué… porque… eh no recuerdo bien que es lo que quería decir pero debo de irme ya marcy se ha despertado y necesito ir con ella, dejare este registro para continuarlo por ahora, hasta una nueva oportunidad para escribir_

_Firma_

_Simon Petrikov (4 de mayo de 1015)_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 "_No se mide la voluntad de una persona por cómo vive su vida, si no por como esta, resiste los golpes que esta nos da"_

Todo el mundo se encontraba feliz y alegre dado a que se estaba llevando a cabo una gran celebración en el dulce reino pues su actual princesa, o mejor dicho ya considerada reina ahora mismo estaba en su propia fiesta tanto de cumpleaños como el de ascensión de título, ya no era una princesa ahora era reina, motivo por el cual todos sus súbditos estaba sumamente alegres de festejar eso con gran regocijo, en la fiesta estaban algunos personajes de otros reinos, tal como del reino vampiro más obligada que nada, por en finn. pero estaba ahí , sus amistades que compartía con las demás princesas, así como la presencia también de la princesa flama, invitada por finn, entre otros y aunque el rey helado hubiera sido admitido en la celebración, ahora mismo no se encontraba la razón, bueno digamos que para "conmemorar" la ascensión de la princesa un día antes trato de robarse a la aun princesa, y convertirla en la reina helada, pero como siempre los buenos héroes que son finn y jake detuvieron al rey y lo castigaron, de nuevo, pero bueno, regresando a la celebración ahora mismo la festejada estaba sentada en su trono, y a su lado tanto finn como jake como guardias de la chica, que después de dar un discurso de agradecimiento a su pueblo, se sentó a descansar un poco y comer algo

-valla sí que ha sido un gran celebración, muchas gracias por venir chicos comento la ahora reina a sus caballeros

-no es nada princesa no nos perderíamos esta fiesta por nada-contesto el rubio chico

-pero claro que no, comida gratis y venir al bailongo, de hecho si me disculpan ya eh pasado mucho tiempo sentado es hora de que les enseñe a mover el cuchi cuchi-dijo y salto el perro a la pista de baile justo antes de ponerse a bailar locamente y reunir una multitud alrededor de él y empezaran a animarle

-ese jake-soltó el chico antes de volver a comer

La ex-princesa solo miro al chico en silencio y también se concentró en su comida para poder así poder comer algo, dado a que prepararse para ese momento la dejo agotada y es que con tantos preparativos no tuvo la oportunidad de comer hoy, tomo su copa de la mesa y se la llevo a los labios, pero justo antes de que pudiera llevar el líquido a su boca la copa se agrieto manchando su vestido, dando un pequeño grito por eso ganando la atención de algunas personas entre ellas su ex-amiga la única otra reina en la fiesta

-mira nada más uno pensaría que serias más elegante al tener el título de reina, pero sigues igual de torpe que una niña pequeña- dijo con sorna la vampiresa

-no empieces marceline no estoy de humor- soltó la peli rosa mientras trataba de limpiar su vestido con la ayuda de él mayordomo mentita

-tranquila cara de chicle- comento levantando su propia copa de vino y bebía de ella "la fiesta recién comienza y puedo asegurarte hare que la noche sea muy divertida" comento con malicia

viendo a la otra chica

-más te vale no arruinar la fiesta marceline, no quiero tener que arreglar tus desastres- dijo bonnibel frustrada al ver que la mancha de su vestido no saldría

-hmp, no seas amargada _reina_ después de todo gracias a mi nadie olvidara esta fiesta nunca- y con eso se despidió la peli negra antes de flotar lejos con su bajo hacha en la espalda

La ahora dulce reina miro con disgusto hacia donde se iba la chica, no le gustaba nada el comportamiento de marceline, era tan, incorrecto, pero bueno ahora debía de ir a cambiarse el vestido no quería que este día fuera recordado por la mancha que ahora mismo tenia plasmada en su ropa y con eso se retiró a cambiarse de la fiesta

Todo en la fiesta iba muy bien todo era celebración en ese reino en el cual estaban muy felices por eso, fiesta, comida, música, ambiente y uno que otro embarazoso accidente que ocurría del que muchos se reirían después de que pasase, pero no todos lo tenían tan fácil, como era el caso de la princesa flama, dado a literalmente hablando su naturaleza que no le permitía hacer muchas cosas pero aun así estaba feliz de estar ahí, dado a que finn la había invitado, y eso era más que bueno para ella, aunque ciertamente le hubiera gustado ver cómo es que jake "enseñaba a la gente como es que hay que mover el cuchi cuchi, pero en fin estaba bien con eso, por otra parte ya con nuestro satisfecho amigo héroe que había terminado de comer y ya se disponía a bailar también se levantó de la mesa de donde estaba y se fue directo a donde estaba su amigo era hora de que en verdad la gente supiera como se baila de verdad.

Regresando con la dulce princesa esta por fin se había cambiado a su clásico vestido rosa, y miro desde uno de los balcones de su palacio como se desarrollaba la fiesta y como su gente estaba feliz por ella, en verdad que era algo para celebrar, se giró para mirar su reflejo el de ahora una chica algo más madura que antes, ahora tenía 21 años y ya no era más princesa , no, ahora era reina un título que así como era llevaba mucha responsabilidad con él, no es como que antes no la haya tenido pero esto quería decir que tenía que esforzarse por su gente un poco más, pero bueno sacudió su cabeza un poco, dejaría esos pensamientos para más tarde, después de todo era su fiesta y quería disfrutarla, y tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco más. Hubiera notado como el cuadro donde ella estaba se agrietaba muy lentamente desde la esquina izquierda de abajo hasta partir por completo la imagen de ella

Después de eso la festejado regreso a la fiesta y nuevamente se integró a esta y de ahí sin más las cosas pasaron sin otros percances en toda la celebración del reino, hubo muchas risas, bailes, brindis, accidentes en los que curiosamente una chica vampiro siempre estuvo presente, aunque ninguno severo, si muy divertidos. Además de un baile que la ex-princesa realizo y bailo con su intachable campeón como ella le solía decir. Para resumir todo fue una noche maravillosa para recordar eso y el hecho de que la misma reina vampiro cantara una de las canciones favoritas de la princesa y marceline cuando jóvenes, le fascino, aunque no es que ella los admitiera abiertamente, o a marceline, o a si misma incluso, pero el hecho de que tuviera una sonrisa en los labios después de terminada la canción daban algunas ideas, así fue como termino toda esa celebración para todo ese reino, los invitados y para la ahora nueva dulce reina que gobernaría al dulce reino y como ah sido desde niña, nunca los decepcionaría.

Pero bueno una de las reglas del universo es siempre la de mantener el equilibrio de las cosas y por ello es que siempre las cosas deben de estar en equilibrio, es por eso que nadie había sospechado lo que ahora mismo estaba sucediendo en una de las cavernas más oscuras del inframundo, donde al parecer los mismos seres que ahí mismo estaban se encontraban agitándose alejándose de lo que se supone estaba en uno de los más oscuros abismo de ese lugar. Una figura que lentamente se armaba y se distinguía apenas y muy levemente en las sombras de las ahí, algo de penetrantes ojos rojos que se vieron por un segundo antes de desaparecer seguido de un risa aterradora que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

El amanecer es uno de los más hermosos espectáculos que se pueden apreciar desde el inicio de los tiempos mismos, es por eso que a un joven héroe le encantaba poder verlo a pesar de que odiara levantarse temprano, pero aun así lo hacía algunas veces, es por eso que ese día cuando parado en la copa de su casa-árbol contemplando como es que lentamente el gran astro que le daba vida a la tierra ascendía lentamente en el aun oscuro firmamento que lentamente pasaba de azul oscuro a un amarrillo-naranja, el chico suspiro un poco sintiendo el fresco aire de la mañana sobre si antes de volverse y entrar de nuevo en su casa, aunque de haber prestado un poco de atención antes tal vez habría visto una extraña sombra que se habitaba por el cielo y por lo que parecía no era un ave común, si es que claro en verdad fuera un ave pero en fin

-jake, jake, jakeeeee-grito el chico rubio en la casa para despertar a su hermano

el nombrando solamente callo de su cama por el susto-mi burrito de todo noooooo-grito antes de notar donde estaba y el dolor de haber caído al suelo -hermano, nunca me hagas eso, porque gritas como tamalera en el mercado- pregunto mientras se levantaba el perro mágico

-lo siento bro, pero ya salió el sol y es hora de comer-termino gritando el chico bajando por las escalera llegando a la cocina

-este chamaco loco-bufo antes de también correr hacia abajo-hare mi famoso burrito de todo-grito también feliz por darle algo a su estomago

Después de un 'saludable desayuno' que tuvieron los aventureros y bee-mo después de eso ambos salieron de la casa-árbol a buscar una aventura y porque no?, alguien para que su hermanito al fin tuviera a alguien para sí mismo, después de todo quien mejor que él, el Dr. perro corazón un conquistador consumando que sería raramente igualado, así que porque no prestarle sus toques de seductor a su pequeño hermano así que sin más que los detuviera ambos hermanos salieron en busca de la aventura para entretenerse, después de todo no por nada tenían ambos el título de héroes, así que salieron y buscaron alguien para salvar, algo por proteger o simplemente a algún patán para patear, pero simplemente nada, algo frustrante para ellos a que a pesar de que salieron temprano de su hogar para buscar una aventura no encontraron nada, en verdad nada algo raro, no que fuera malo para OOO pero aun así fue raro, casi parecía que los villanos se hubieran tomando un descanso, y bueno por eso es que fue aburrida la tarde para nuestros amigos que no hicieron nada hoy, así que simplemente se resignaron volver a su hogar esperando tener más suerte mañana cuando salieron de nuevo a buscar una aventura, así que sin muchas novedades es que el día de los aventureros termino sin novedades.

Pero regresando con nuestra ahora reina que estaba descansando de su primer día con el nuevo título de su reino esta se encontraba dormida en su cuarto y a pesar de que se viera totalmente tranquila nadie hubiera podido imaginar que era lo que soñaba y lo que veía sinceramente no era más que una pesadilla

Sueño de bonnibel:

Una escena muy parecida a lo que sería el infierno, ahí es donde se encontraba la joven reina que miraba todo su reino, no, toda la tierra de OOO hecha cenizas eso era lo único que podía asegurar, llamas, cenizas y lo que parecía los restos de su gente y no solo ellos estaban por todo el piso en asquerosas partes que estaban descomponiéndose o en algunos casos literalmente masas deformes y masacradas que no eran más que una mancha en el piso y ni qué decir del paisaje a su alrededor todo la tierra parecía estar quemada el suelo estaba completamente destruido el cielo estaba teñido de un rojo oscuro no había nada que se pudiera vislumbrar era desesperante ver ese paisaje de desolación y como es que no había nada vida en todo lo que pudiera ver, así sin más que hacer pudo ver su castillo o lo que quedaba de él, así sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y pudo ver cuando se acercó a los guardianes del reino en pedazos y a sus guardias banana en completa putrefacción, eso la aterro y cuando paso esa asquerosa imagen pudo entrar a su sala del trono para a su fiel mayordomo y quien fue su cuidador durante su infancia partido justo por la mitad con un expresión de absoluto terror entonces no pudo hacer más que hiperventilarse se desesperó así sin nada más que hacer siguió recorriendo todo su castillo y cuando llego a una de las torres pudo ver algo que le helo la sangre justo en una de las habitaciones en donde guardaban su tesoro, estaban 2 cuerpos pero no 2 cuerpos cualquiera, uno de ellos un esqueleto con forma canina pero por lo que parecía este era enorme, el otro vestía una playera azul un pantalón azul marino y un inconfundible sombrero blanco pero lo que veía le ponía enferma

Una lanza le atravesaba el cuello, otra el estómago que lo mantenían adherido a la pared y por lo que parecía no tenía ni ojos y su lengua fue prácticamente arrancada de la boca y con lo que parecía sangre por encima de él estaba escrito "EL HEROE MAS GRANDE DE OOO", la reina no pudo más que caer de rodillas y dejar que un mar de lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos se llevó las manos al rostro y lloro como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida cerro con fuerza los ojos esperando que lo que veía no fuera cierto así que simplemente no pudo contarse y grito con todas su fuerzas, aunque después de eso se dio cuenta de fue un grave error ya que cuando se volteo pudo ver entre las sombras un horrible monstruo, este se encontraba en 4 patas con unos penetrantes ojos amarillos que la estudiaban o mejor dicho acechaban, la princesa solo tubo uno segundos antes de salir corriendo como pudo de ese lugar, corrió tan rápido como podía por el pasillo con sus instinto de supervivencia gritándole que se alejara de lo que sea que estaba atrás de ella, no prestaba atención a nada de lo que tenía en su camino o al menos eso hacia cuando la puerta del salón que había abandonado antes fue tirada con fuerza y un rugido resonó en su castillo fue cuando ello cometió otro erros y fue el de voltear a ver a la bestia solo para notar que toda la distancia que había sido capaz de colocar entre ellos estaba por terminarse, así que sin más entro en otra habitación y cerro la gran puerta de caramelo macizo, respirando pesadamente se recargo en la puerta antes de ser tirada al suelo y ver como esta era empujada por ese monstruo que la seguía, sin más que poder hacer en su situación retrocedía lentamente hasta que dio con la cama, momento justo en el que la puerta fue agrietada y pudo ver uno de los ojos de esa criatura que la miro fijamente antes de poner su boca a la altura del orificio en donde había roto la puerta y soltar un ensordecedor rugido además de darle un espectáculo de lo que eras sus fauces 2 hileras de largos y poderosos dientes como los de un tiburón que ansiaban despedazar a la actual presa, la princesa después de eso solamente pudo apoyarse en la cama antes de intentar levantarse pero su fuerza le fallo y antes de notar como la puerta fue destruida y la criatura salto sobre ella solamente pudo ver por una fracción de segundo esos horribles orbes amarillentos justo antes de que esta bestia mordiera salvajemente su cuello y sentir como es que después de una increíble cantidad de dolor la dulce reina caía en una profunda e imperturbable oscuridad en otras palabras, ya había muerto.

Con un grito ahogado fue que entonces despertó la gobernante del reino de azúcar fue incapaz de reconocer de inmediato en donde era que se encontraba, en su palacio justamente en su habitación, estaba empapada en sudor y tenía su corazón latiendo a todo lo que este podía soportar se levantó de su cama con las piernas temblando y como pudo se acercó a una de las ventanas que había en su habitación y miro su reino, y como este estaba en completa calma y armonía, nada que ver con la bizarra visión que había tenido en su sueño así que suspiro y trato de alejar todos los recuerdos que al parecer no querían abandonar su mente, la reina miro hacia el cielo y dio un largo suspiro antes de poder tranquilizarse un poco mirar todo el firmamento le ayudo un poco y cuando por fin pudo conseguir despejarse un poco, penso como es que había soñado tal… atrocidad que ocurriría en su reino y más un precisamente porque fue todo con una nitidez y detalle tan perfecto, un sonido cercano la sobresalto y justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar sus guardias banana fue que se dio cuenta de que no era más que un búho que estaba de caza y paso cerca de donde estaba ella, después de otro largo suspiro se fue de nuevo a dormir posiblemente todo lo que paso hoy no fue más que una horrible pesadilla causada por el estrés y la fiesta además del vino que bebió, sí, eso es lo que debía ser, o al menos de eso es de lo que quería convencerse a sí misma después de todo cual era la posibilidad de que realmente se cumpliera todo lo que soñó, es decir fin ya había derrotado en otras ocasiones al litch que era el único ser capaz de realizar tales cosas, por lo cual no debía de preocuparse por eso, ya que si ese monstruo trataba de hacerle algo a su reino estaba segura de que su intachable campeón podría hacerle frente a él y a cualquier otro que se atreviera a atacar a su reino porque a pesar de su juventud fin el humano a demostrado que le puede hacer frente a todo lo que le lance el destino tal como lo ha visto ella misma, con su corazón de oro, noble alma y gran sentido de la justicia él ha sido capaz de pelear contra ellos, así que sin más pensamientos se entregó nuevamente a Morfeo, aunque de haber seguido despierta un poco más hubiera notado como es que el búho que antes le había sorprendido estaba situado en el marco de su ventana mirándola, pero por un breve instante los ojos del ave se iluminaron de un fuerte dorado, antes de tomar vuelo y perderse en el manto de la noche.

Fin del capítulo 1.


End file.
